boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Emerald City
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = Emerald_city.jpg | airdate = November 21, 2010 | writer = Lawrence Konner | director = Simon Cellan-Jones | previous = | next = }} is the 10th episode of Season 1 of Boardwalk Empire, and the 10th episode overall. Synopsis Continuing the plotline from the last episode, Richard Harrow is now staying at the Schroeder house, although his face injury is scaring the children. Agent Sebso is sent home to rest over the protests of Van Alden, for killing Billy Winslow supposedly in self-defense. Jimmy has taken up residence with his family and attempts to reconnect with Angela. Rothstein chides the D'Alessio brothers and Mickey for not doing enough research on Nucky's butler, Eddie, and for shooting a civilian during the failed assassination attempt. At a meeting in Chicago, Torrio becomes angry with Al for interrupting his business meeting with a juvenile prank. Later in the episode, Al undergoes a change of heart and apologizes to Johnny, promising to act like an adult and take on more responsibility. Torrio gives him an assignment to fix the distribution problems at a friendly brewery. While passing the photography shop on the boardwalk, Tommy points to a picture of Robert Dittrich and his wife Mary and calls one of them Angela's "kissing friend." Jimmy snaps and beats up Robert, prompting a tearful Angela to promise Mary she will leave Jimmy and move with Tommy and her to Paris. Margaret is torn between her happiness at the newly won right to vote and Nucky's pressure to use her influence to rally the League of Women Voters to support Republican mayoral candidate Edward Bader. She finally gives in and makes a rousing speech in favor of his candidacy, but sours when she sees Nucky gladhanding with other powerful men. Margaret also invites Richard to sit while she reads the children The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and later admits that she was a bit frightened herself at his disfigurement. Meanwhile, Van Alden makes another visit to Margaret and warns her she will burn in hell for her lifestyle choices. When she rejects his advances, he visits a bordello, where he takes shots of whiskey and later has rough sex with Lucy, who appears to be working as a prostitute. Worried he will soon be killed for his incompetence, Mickey betrays the D'Alessio brothers and Lansky, revealing the conspiracy to an enraged Nucky. Nucky enlists Chalky to pretend to accept Lansky's offer to buy premium whiskey to sell to the rich, hoping to lure enough of Rothstein's men to the drop point to wipe out the threat to Atlantic City. When one of the D'Alessio brothers lets slip a piece of information that makes Chalky realize they were responsible for the death of his employee, Chalky takes two of the brothers and Lansky prisoner. Jimmy and Chalky each kill one of the brothers. Seeing that the plan is now impossible, Nucky releases Lansky to tell Rothstein what has happened. The episode ends with Margaret looking in the mirror; contemplating the decisions she has made. Notes The title of this episode is referred to obliquely when Margaret is reading to her children from The Road to Oz by L. Frank Baum. Margaret likens Richard Harrow to the "powerful tin man". This is not the first time that Baum's book has been seen in this series. Nucky was seen reading the same book in an earlier episode. The notion of Atlantic City as the Emerald City would seem to put Nucky in the role of the Wizard; a powerful character whose true nature is very different from his public persona, and who profits greatly from his position. Music Memorable Quotes * * * * * * ---- How would you rate episode 10 in cases of bootlegged liquor? 500 Cases 400 Cases 300 Cases 200 Cases 100 Cases Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Browse